3. USV - Finał "Miami B!tch"
USvision 03 - "Miami B!tch" - Grand Final Finał USvision. Miami, South Beach, Molo-amfitear. Tysiące ludzi zebrało się na trybunach położonego częściowo na wodzie amfiteatru, aby oglądać największe i najwspanialsze widowisko w Ameryce i na całym świecie. Słońce zaszło za horyzont. Reflektory oświetliły scenę, światła w Green Roomie również zwiększyły moc. Telebim rozsunął się, na scenę weszła Lucy ubrana w same bikini. Dziewczyna poprawiła wodoodporny mikroport i weszła do ustawionego na scenie basenu. Pośród głośnych oklasków i ogólnego aplauzu rozpoczął się opening act. Po skończonym występie Lucy wyskoczyła z basenu, cała ociekała wodą. Widzowie gorąco oklaskiwali genialny performance blondynki. Dziewczyna poprawiła mikrofon i przeszła na przód sceny. Lucy: 'Good night Africa! ''Publika klaszcze, Lucy w tym czasie poprawia stanik. 'Lucy: '''Ta... Znowu się pomyliłam. Miało być good evening USA! ''Widownia za wiwatowała na cześć prowadzącej. '' '''Lucy: '''Przed nami trzecie muzyczne show, czyli mały finał! Dzisiaj poznamy zwycięzcę trzeciego USvision! Czeka was naprawdę mega gorące show! ''Ponowne oklaski. 'Lucy: '''Metody głosowania te same, piosenki wsm też... No nie licząc Florydy czyli zeszłokonkursowych zwycięzców ^^ ''Fani Florydy gwiżdżą. 'Lucy: '''Przez ostatnie dwa konkursy chyba już się trochę wam nagadałam... Wszystko wiecie, co nie? '''Widownia: '''Tak! '''Lucy: '''To super! Więc nie przedłużając zapraszam was do oglądania konkursu poezji USvision! Telebim rozsunął się i Lucy zbiegła ze sceny. Po pierwszych ośmiu występach nastąpiła przerwa. Lucy stała na scenie ubrana w kreację, która wyglądała jak... folia aluminiowa xd '''Lucy: '''Hej! Było mi mokro, więc ubrałam się w tą folię i nie jestem już zimna! *zaśmiała się* Tradycja, tradycją. Czas na wywiady z finalistami. Ponownie rzecz jasna poprowadzi je Dotty! Odsyłam do orange roomu! Kamera przenosi się do położonego na plaży Green Roomu. Tam pośród leżaków, parasoli i solarnych flamingów stała Don. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręce różowy mikrofon. '''Don: '''Ale czad! To już finał! Kolejny kawałek historii się tworzy właśnie na MOICH oczach. To jest... to jest... NAJLEPSZY DZIEŃ MOJEGO ŻYCIA! Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. '''Don: '''Bądź co bądź muszę być profesjonalna. Dzisiaj, z racji tego, że to finał i mamy duuuużo czasu antenowego przeprowadzę duuużo wywiadów! Lecę! Prowadząca wyprostowała się i poszła między leżakami. Nie zaszła jednak daleko gdyż... potknęła się o... Tanzen Kondoma! Spłoszony byt czmychnął do swojej loży. Don podążyła za nim. W loży Nevady dużo się działo, ekipa w końcu dopiero co zeszła ze sceny. Fat Amy ubrana w obcisły, złoty strój popijała drinka z parasolką. Zaś 3 Kondomy (w raz z tym, o którego potknęła się Don) ustawiły się w pozie niczym Muzy z Herkulesa. Dwa pozostałe Kondomy ulepione były z piasku... '''Don: '''Fat Amy! Jak się bawiłaś? Po prostu rozniosłaś scenę! Wow! '''Fat Amy: '''Wiem. Skoro wygrałam półfinał to finał też muszę wygrać. '''Don: '''E... Nie podawano jeszcze wyników półfinałów :| '''Fat Amy: '*machnęła rączką* A czy ktokolwiek mógłby pobić mnie i moje KONDOMY! Kondomy jak na zawołanie zmieniły pozy (te piaskowe niestety rozsypały się) i zaczęły lekko się ruszać, niczym: 'Don: '''Ehm... Ok. To super Amy. Rozumiem, że jako uprzednia uczestniczka czułaś się na scenie jak w domu ^^ '''Fat Amy: '''Dobrze rozumiesz kochana. Było trochę dziwnie występować jednak podczas gdy w sumie sypało się na nas pół tony konfetti i cekinów! '''Don: '''Aż?! *o* '''Fat Amy: '''Wiadomo! Przecież chyba wiem ile Nevada wydała na efekty specjalne dla spejalnej specjalistki :* Mój strój to też niezłe złoto... '''Don: '''To... faktycznie fascynujące. Ok Amy, ok Kondomy. Miło było z wami gadać, życzę wam zwycięstwa. Idę dalej. '''Fat Amy: '''Paaa... Kondomy stanęły na baczność. Don odeszła z loży Nevady. Skierowała się pod parasol Tennessee. Siedziały tam Anna Maria i Dakota. Obie w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, mimo, że była noc. '''Don: '''Hej dziewczyny! Co tam u was? Anna Maria zdjęła okulary i skinęła na Dakotę. '''Dakota: '''Wciąż czekamy na występ. '''Don: '''Stresujecie sie? Wasz stan zadebiutował w tym konkursie. Jako pierwsze uczestniczki w historii macie szansę sięgnąć po trofeum! '''Dakota: '''Tak. Zwłaszcza od kiedy Anna Maria nauczyła się śpiewać. '''Anna Maria: '''Ej! Cicho blondi! '''Dakota: '''Sama bądź cicho, albo z tobą nie wystąpię! Anna Maria obrażona założyła ręce. Don zaśmiała się nerwowo. '''Don: '''No to... Nie będę was dodatkowo... stresowała. Pa... Prowadząca opuściła kłopotliwą lożę i poszła odwiedzić... Wyoming! Na leżaku, w strefie obwieszonej flagami Wyoming siedziała samotnie Grace. Dziewczyna trzymała lalkę vodoo i wbijała w nią gwoździe. Lalka przypominała pewnego chłopaka w czapce... Don usiadła obok dziewczyny. '''Don: '''Witaj Grace :D Jesteś jedną z bardziej kontrowersyjnych artystek tego USvision! Podobno używasz vodoo... '''Grace: '''Phi. To vodoo na mojego sekretarza od oddawania głosów - Axela. Staram się zrobić tak by zaliczył na wizji jakąś totalną wpadkę >:D '''Don: '''Cały czas, nawet po udziale w tym reality show, jesteście wrogami? '''Grace: '''Oglądałaś Ladonie? To wiesz co mi zrobił w odcinku piątym! '''Don: '''No tak... No cóż... Ale poza tym... Jak bawisz sie na scenię? Grace odłożyła lalkę, zastanowiła się. '''Grace: 'Śpiewanie uspokaja. Mam bardzo dobry kawałek, tak czuję. Po ostatnim półfinale pokochałam muzykę na dobre. '''Don: '''Co zrobiłabyś gdybyś wygrała? '''Grace: '''Za wygrane pieniądze wykupiłabym od Watykanu najmocniejsze vodoo czary ^^ '''Don: '''O... kej... No dobrze, rozumiem... Dziękuję za wywiad, chociaż liczyłam na coś więcej. Don wstała i odeszła. Grace wyjęła z kieszeni vodoo lalkę przypominającą prowadzącą... Dziewczyna o imieniu Don kontynuowała wywiady. Jej kolejnym celem była loża New Jersey. Dobiegało stamtąd miauczenie... To musiała być loża Renatki! '''Don: '''Renatka! Weteranka USvision! Wystąpiłaś na wszystkich trzech konkursach, zawsze byłaś w finale, niesamowite! '''Renatka: '''Oh tak. Moje stare struny głosowe jednak nie są takie... no... stare ^^ '''Don: '''Można odnotować, że tym razem masz więcej kotów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, czemuż to? '''Renatka: '''O, to bardzo ciekawa historia ^^ Słuchaj uważnie. Byłam w Europie po żwirek dla mojego wystawowego dachowca. W przerwie między szukaniem żwirku zatrzymałam się przy pięknym pasażu i kupiłam sobie herbatę Nestea, do tego miałam pyszne ciasteczko. Ot zwykły herbatnik... Don z zapałem notowała w notatniku całą historię '''Renatka: '''Jak mi to się zdarza, zasnęłam i herbatnik wpadł mi do nestea i powstała mieszanka nestea i ciastka. '''Don: '''Czyli takie LB? Lepiej i bezglutenowo? '''Renatka: '''No z grubsza... Ale słuchaj. Patrzę a mój kotek, Player się zwał, wypił tą mieszaninę! Nim zareagowałam on totalnie ocipiał. Tak jakby go ta ice tea z ciastkiem zmanipulowała! '''Don: '''Podstępne bydle >:C '''Renatka: '''Tak, ocipipiał. Już nie jest taki fajny. Zrobił się okropny! Schreklich! Terrible! '''Don: '''Masakra jakaś... Ale cóż... Tak to bywa w Europie. Nic stamtąd dobrego nie wynikło... '''Renatka: '''Bociany są ok... Naliczyłam ich z 52 będąc w tej pięknej mieścinie. '''Don: '''Dobrze... Renatko, mega się gawędziło, ale muszę zagadać do innych. Paaa... Prowadząca poszła dalej, poszła do loży stanu, który wygrał poprzedni konkurs - do loży Florydy! Tam siedział Tony otoczony przez swój zespół. '''Don: '''Hej Tony! Miło cię widzieć, po latach. '''Tony: '''Hej Donna *puścił dziewczynie oczko* '''Don: '''Nie wiem czy wiecie, pewnie nie, ale ja i Tony chodziliśmy razem do liceum! '''Tony: '''Wiozłem raz ją moim motocyklem :D '''Don: '''Oh tak... To było piękne... Cóż, Tony. Jak oceniasz szanse Florydy? Czy można mówić o ponownym zwycięstwu. '''Tony: '''Szczerze wątpię, to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Nikomu nigdy się to nie udało, by wygrać 2 razy z rzędu. Żaden stan, żaden kraj mówiąc o europejskich czy azjatyckich konkursach. '''Don: '''O Azji i Europie nie mów. USvision nie toleruje tych obcych nadawców >:C '''Tony: '''Ok... Dobra... Nieskromnie powiem, że ''Take It Out On Me ''- to mega dobry numer, ale czy tak dobry by wygrać USvision? Sam nie wiem... '''Don: '''No cóż, się okaże. A tymczasem żegnam cię. Don szybko odeszła. Przedarła się miedzy leżakami do loży Nowego Jorku - zdobywców dzikiej karty. '''Don: '''Isa! James! Hej! Prowadząca usiadła między chłopakiem, a dziewczyną. '''Don: '''Dostaliście super szansę od losu - dziką kartę. Co z tym zrobicie? Isabella i James spojrzeli na siebie, chłopak skinął na dziewczynę. '''Isabella: '''Cóż... Po tym jak Nowy Jork ostatnio nie wszedł do finału czujemy presję. Zawsze występował Devin... '''Don: '''Ale teraz wy wygraliście preselekcje. '''Isabella: '''Tja... Dobry, damy czadu. Chissenefrega! Don uśmiechnęła się, kiwnęła głowa i odeszła. Prowadząca przeszła do loży Nowego Meksyku. Znajdował się tam jeden chłopak znany już z pierwszej edycji programu. '''Don: OMG!!! To zwycięzca pierwszej edycji USvision! <3 Piers: - To ja. *Odparł bez emocji.* Don podbiegła do chłopaka z cukierkowymi oczami szaleństwa. Don: Mogę autograf? Piers: Em... pewnie. Don: Dlaczeg... czekaj, naprawdę? Chłopak kiwnął głową. Piers: Przecież poprosiłaś.*Wziął do ręki zdjęcie i długopis które podał mu jeden z członków ekipy, przedstawiało właśnie Piersa. Zrobił szybki zamach i cyk podpisik.* Piers: Proszę. Don: '''Ja... dziękuje! Dziewczyna rzuciła się na chłopaka wtulając się w niego mocno. Ten mocno się zaskoczył. '''Don: Jeszcze nikt nigdy się nie zgodził, zawsze kazali mi spływać. :< Piers poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu. Piers: No to dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień. *Puścił jej oczko.* Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko chowając zdjęcie do kieszeni. Don: '''Dzięki jeszcze raz! Jeszcze krótkie pytanko... jak to jest wrócić na scenę po przerwie? Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. '''Don: Rozumiem. To ja będę już lecieć. Piers: Okej. *Odmachał dziewczynie oddalającej się od loży.* Don zbliżała się do jednej z liczniejszych loży każdej edycji, Kalifornii. Tradycyjnie znajdowali się tam członkowie zespołu Fallen Angels, cóż... dwóch członków. Don: Czeeeeść. <3 Thomas: Witamy ponownie. ^^ Don: Dziękuje. Stanęła pomiędzy Thomasem i Knoxem. Don: Jak samopoczucie w finale? Jesteście jednym z faworytów do zwycięstwa. :3 Knox: Jak co konkurs. *Odparł chłodno.* I co konkurs mimo wygrywania półfinałów lądujemy gdzieś w środku stawki. -,- Thomas położył dłoń na ramieniu kolegi. Thomas: Spokojnie ziom. Knox westchnął zrezygnowany i odwrócił głowę. Dion przyszedł do loży niosąc tacę z pięcioma szklankami lemoniady. Dion: W tej edycji naszym celem jest podium. Don: Ambitnie. ^^ Wiecie, chyba nadal wam tutaj kogoś brakuje... Zespół zaczął się rozglądać. Dion: Thomas? Knox? Gdzie jest Drake i Blair? Thomas: Poszli ,,porozmawiać’’. --- W między czasie, za parawanem, w pustej przyczepie, na plaży... Drake: Blair, ale ja nie... Blair: Ciiii... Dziewczyna przyłożyła swój palec do jego ust. Blair: Po prostu daj mi robić swoje. :3 *Zbliżyła swoje ciało do niego ściągając ramiączka z ramion...* Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. Drake: Ja... wow... Blair: Hihi. <3 Zbliżyła swoje usta do jego ust... --- Don: A więc to tak. Floryda do idealne miejsce na mały romansik. <3 Thomas: Ich relacja przypomina mi trochę moje początki z Rain. *Uśmiechnął się.* Don: Czyli może coś z tego będzie. :D Thomas: Na pewno. Don: Dobrze. Zostawiam was chłopaki, powodzenia w finale. <3 Fallen Angels: Dzięki Don. Odmachali odchodzącej dziewczynie, jednak trochę ją polubili. Don stanęła w centrum green roomu. 'Don: '''To już koniec wywiadów z finału. Oddaję głos królowej sceny - Lucy! Kamera wraca na scenę. Lucy nadal stoi tam w samym bikini. Dziewczyna trzyma tablet z logiem WD40. '''Lucy: '''Oh, oh. To USvision. Piękny konkurs. Najlepszy na świecie, największy budżet, najlepsze piosenki... Najlepsza widownia! ''Widownia wiwatuje. 'Lucy: '''Ale nie zawsze jest super. Studio WD i konkurs musi odpierać ataki hejterów, głównie euro-azjatyckich :P Grupa azjatyckich gangsterów ulicznych ozdobiła ścianę jednej z kwater WD pięknym graffiti "So pathetic"... Cóż... chodziło im pewnie, że to oni są żałośni :P ''Widownia zaklaskała zgodnie. 'Lucy: '''To... to tak... No... Nie wiem co mówić, nie wiem jak włączyć to coś *pokazała wyłączony tablet* Więc zapraszam do reszty piosenek! Po ostatnim występie Lucy weszła na scenę. Dziewczyna miała nową kreację. Suknię w kolorze fuksji z dużym rozporkiem efektownie odsłaniającym nogi dziewczyny. Dziewczyna miała tylko jedno ramiączko. Do tego miała kolczyki w kształcie flamingów. '''Lucy: '''Wszystkie występy finałowe już są przed nami! Brawo! *zawołała* ''Publiczność zaczęła wesoło gwizdać. 'Lucy: '''Czas rozpoczął głosowanie. Łapcie za cegły, wbijajcie numery w kalkulatory i dzwońcie w dzwonki! Zaczynamy głosowanie, za 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... Aantarctica Start Voting Now! Skrót się skończył, światła są przyciemnione. Na scenie stoi Don. '''Don: '''Heeej. Nie wiem co ja tu robię ^^ To znaczy... Zapowiadam interval act! Lucy w specjalnej piosence, dzięki której nie będziecie znudzeni podczas zliczania głosów ^^ ''Widownia klaszcze. '''Don: '''Występ gorący jak cała ta edycja ^^ Don zeszła ze sceny na czas występu Lucy. Po występie po amfiteatrze rozniósł się GIGANTYCZNY aplauz. Lucy z trudem łapała oddech. '''Lucy: '''Nie... to tak był tak zapomniany występ, tak z tej ziemi... *dyszy* Ok... Głosy powinny być zliczone... Ale *dyszy* W myśl nowej tradycji przekażę głos tak zwykle profesjonalnej komisji zliczającej głosy. Oto, z specjalnej loży, WD40! Kamera ukazuje specjalne pomieszczenie znajdujące się nad trybunami. Tam, zza szyby, wszystkiemu co dzieje sie na scenie przygląda się ekipa zliczająca głosy. 3 panów i 3 panie. Najwyższy z nich zabiera głos. '''Szef WD: '''Mogę potwierdzić, że głosy zostały prawidłowo zliczone i za moment poznamy zwycięzcę trzeciego USV. Jeszcze program coś przygotuje... Nadmienię też, że z dużą przykrością, nie witam teraz oglądających nas w Europie... gdyż władze nie zgodziły się na transmisję i program został zamrożony. Bywa *wzruszył ramionami blondyn* Kamera wraca na scenę. '''Lucy: '''Ostatnie poprawki... Więc aby umilić wam ten czas... Występ zwyciężczyni poprzedniego konkursu! Shannon Swim! Shannon weszła na scenę gotowa by zaśpiewać... Po występie Shannon nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Gdy światło wróciło na scenie stała Lucy. Dziewczyna trzymała tablet z logiem WD40 - tym razem włączony! '''Lucy: '''Zaraz poznamy zwycięzcę... Dzwonimy do pierwszego stanu... do Florydy :P Po poznaniu wyników zwyciężczyni/zwycięzca, wyszedł/wyszła na scenę by wystąpić na bis. Po występie Lucy pożegnała oficjalnie widzów i zaprosiła na... Kategoria:USvision